Drunk with Sex
by Caeli13
Summary: Akira is a normal geek student turned emo. Shiki Il Re is Mr. Jock who has the whole world in his hands. Meeting fatefully, where would this all lead? AU. ShikixAkira aka ShiRa. M for Yaoi! WEE


A/N: So, this fanfic came out of boredom. I was typing one of my stories for Persona 3, but got sidetracked, so suddenly thought of another yaoi component. This one is dedicated for one of my reviewers, noooooosbleeding, for her request of me to write another one.

Zero: Yes, I am present. *huffs angrily at one corner*

Kaname: I'm sorry for tying you, but then again, why should I be?

Me: True. Daddy Kaname wanted to do this since the beginning, right dad?

Kaname: *nods with agreement*

Lelouch: Um, the disclaimer?

Me: Oh, right...Zero?

Zero: *sighs* Doesn't own, but wishes, and the usual bullshit. Happy?

Me: *looks disapprovingly* That isn't very nice a language, you know.

Drunk with Sex

It was an unsettling meeting...but it was also the best.

It was one of those usual days at school when people talk about almost everything normal. The geeks talk about the latest lessons they have to get through, the popular people talk about how to improve their looks and their love lives while the jocks try to look cool on the field. Me, a nobody, just lives his life day by day, wondering when all of this crap would end.

A ball made its pass through me here on bleachers, but I was lucky enough to evade it by the hair.

"Yo, Akira!" a guy in red jersey waved at me. I took off my glasses and pinched whatever was between my eyebrows, and placed back my glasses as I made my way for the ball. That's when our hands touched for the first time. I looked up and saw his beautiful crimson eyes and ebony hair that sparkled through the darkness of this world. His arms were muscular, but there was decency to that amount of muscles.

The guy took the ball from my hand and said, "Thanks, bud." He bounced the ball through the steps with exact precision, and I couldn't help but stare at him with awe.

I saw his hand slip up to one of his teammates with a high five, and I couldn't help but shake my head. He was a guy, just like me, and I couldn't just fantasize about him like that. As quickly as I can, I gathered all of my things together and headed for the exit of the gym. So much for studying for the final exams.

I slumped into my bed the moment I could. My hand wasn't in my control, and it slid pass jeans, onto the bulge that waited to be pleasured.

I imagined his voice calling out to me.

My body shivered as my hand went up and down.

Ah, the library...

It was the only place in this entire school that was worth visiting. Surprisingly, it was more quiet than the usual. The books were neatly stacked and I was all alone, browsing through my thesaurus when someone slammed a book on the table.

I jumped and looked up at his familiar crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "I didn't see you there."

I gave an involuntary shudder as he sat right across me. He hummed a familiar tune of 'Dear Agony' by one of my favourite bands.

"Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows.

The guy smirked and said, "Look, emo kid. Just because you're one, doesn't mean others can't hear your songs. My little bro, Rin," he rolled his eyes, "is a complete rock fanatic and collects tons of those music with all of the metal stuff." He opened the book and started scanning, while asking me, "So, kid. What's your name?"

I cleared my throat, wondering when it started to lose its ability to speak.

"Akira," I replied, my voice breaking somewhere in between.

The guy glanced and smirked at me. "Name's Il Re...Shiki Il Re."

I nodded, wondering where this would lead.

"So, " he said, while scanning his notes on what seemed to be on Impulse and Momentum, "wanna hang out later? The jocks and I are going to get some spirits later. It's a free service and we're supposed to invite people."

I gave him a look and said, "So, you've decided to ask me?"

He nodded stoically, his eyes still on his notes.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. If I say yes, I would be spending time with the jocks, and I might be invited to become a part of their group. If I say no, they might think of me as a pussy who backs out all of a sudden.

For once, I wanted to be cool.

For once, an opportunity opened up for me.

"Sure thing, Il Re," I replied, my heart escalating a few beats per second.

When school ended, I walked for the gate as quickly as I could when Il Re quickly stopped me from doing so.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked. "Weren't you coming along?"

I looked at his friends, who were smiling. My eyes drifted around and the girls were all looking appalled. I was sure that they were wondering what I was doing with Il Re's group. Since Il Re's group were marred with trouble most of the time off-campus, it wasn't curious why people try to avoid them.

I looked at Il Re's face and smiled uncertainly. "Okay."

I didn't expect us to hang around in a KTV bar, but there you are. His friends paid for everyone and I was the only one feeling useless, coming from a family who doesn't think it's alright to spend on something like this, meaning that the allowance I get is only there for whatever important things I need.

"Try this," Il Re said, passing me some alcohol.

I examined the content of the glass, seeing the mixture of yellow orange and something glassy. Fearing nothing at all, I took a huge swing of the drink. The moment the drink entered my lips, my throat began to ache with an ice-cold feeling mixed with a flavour of mango and peach.

I heard someone laugh and said, "This kid can take a blow."

The rest of the hours, it went that way, and I couldn't help but feel pressured as they pressed on drinks at me. My resistance to alcohol was very low, and I could feel my body caving in. I was still good, so I didn't do anything crazy like any other drunkard would, which reminds me that I'm at that point already.

I heard someone familiar smirking, saying, "I'll just take this kid home for a while. Meet you guys next week in class, 'kay?" This person carried me, and I could hear someone saying, "Enjoy, Shiki. I know you want to."

I heard something metal tinkling like bells against each other, and I felt Il Re chuckling.

He and I stumbled into his silver car, and he drove at a reasonable speed. We passed by a couple of streets and alleyways until I noticed that wherever we are, we were already pass the neighbourhood. I began to panic and I nearly jumped out of the car if it weren't for Il Re and his menacing seatbelt holding me down.

"Where are we going?" I nearly slurred from the effects of the vodka.

Il Re stopped the car in a disserted car park. I looked at the driver oddly, and he looked at me with an odd expression that made my heart thump a thousand times more than it normally would. Without a warning, Il Re jumped at me, pulling me into a deep kiss.

My mind protested, but my body remained with wanton as Il Re pressed me further against my seat. His eyes were closed and his hands roamed around me. They reached for the end of my shirt and he fumbled for my bare skin, and he caressed them with care. I moaned with delight, fighting to keep myself in control.

We broke the kiss and were both panting. Our eyes were filled with lust and passion, that, in my drunk state, I didn't give a damn anymore.

"Il Re," I said, something inside of me burning.

He gave me a smirk as he replied roughly, "You should have known what you're getting yourself into when you accepted that request." He took himself away from me and got out of his car./ the next moment, my door was open and he pulled me out and placed another kiss upon my lips. He was pushing me until we've hit a wall, and I felt him stumbling for his keys. When the door swung open, he pulled me in, and he laid me on the floor, his face filled with nothing but want.

I squirmed as he straddled me while he placed butterfly kisses upon my neck and his tongue found its way to my sensitive spot. I groaned, feeling ecstasy gracing me at each and every moment.

"Akira," he whispered.

I sighed, feeling his warm breath against my skin. He nipped lightly on my skin and made some sucking noises that my insides began to boil even more.

Not wanting to miss out the fun, I flipped our positions, leaving Il Re below me. His eyes were half lidded and I could sense his impatience matching mine. Without warning, I slipped my hand into his pants and felt for the bulge. Shiki hissed and buckled up, wanting more of the pleasure.

"Fuck me, Akira," he hissed in torment.

I nodded and undressed him while roaming my hands on his free torso. He, in turn, helped me remove my clothes, and they remained sprawled somewhere. I began my ministrations by licking his stick, which was huge. He gave another powerful hiss as I took all of him inside. I turned around and did the 69 position and Il Re drew mine in. I moaned with desire and Il Re groaned underneath me. We both pumped our havens with vigor until we squirted out some precum.

Before I could finish him, Il Re turned the tides around by placing me underneath him. He gave me a look and I said, "I'm alright."

He nodded, and, with his two digits, inserted them inside my hole. I couldn't help but yell in pain, but the scream was muffled by Il Re's mouth that found my warm cavern. He inserted his tongue and explored while his fingers made scissoring motions. Another pain shot through me as another digit entered my hole. Soon enough, the pain was replaced with pleasure as I was about to feel myself ready to explode.

Il Re removed his fingers from me and positioned himself. I braced myself as pain entered me, his length slowly being pushed into me. I gave out a whimper as I squeezed my hands into fists.

Il Re sighed, pushing more until everything was engulfed. His hand made its way to my erection, and slowly pulled out of me. Placing his hand on that bulge, he pulled as he began to pump in. The process repeated itself with a very slow rhythm, slowly, deeper each time, until I felt myself convulse when he hit a certain spot.

I cringed and looked up and I could see Il Re smirking.

"I-Il Re," I said.

From that moment, each time he pumped, I could only see the whiteness of the room never leaving me. My eyes rolled back as the feeling of both pain and pleasure mingled within my body. When I couldn't take it anymore, I climaxed at Il Re's hand, and he did the same, throwing his seeds inside of me.

We both panted, and Il Re wiped my sweaty hair away from my eyes.

"We..." he panted, "We should do this more often."

All I could do was nod as sleep beckoned me forward.

Since that day, we pretend to never really care. I live with my life and Il Re lives with his. We ignore each other unless we meet by coincidence. Il Re gets himself a girlfriend and I remain faithful to my studies, reading my time away in the library.

But, when night strikes, Il Re engulfs me in his embrace and we surrender to bliss.

A/N: Waddaya know... **R&R****pleaz.**


End file.
